


Of fire and wind

by chvnxiaojie



Series: Atypical Romance [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Historical Fantasy, M/M, ill add more tags and characters as the story goes, marriage life chaos, sooncheol as husband and wife never fails to send me feels, the story is slower than my internet connection, there's a bit of conspiracy here as well so yeah, this is a slowburn sooncheol okay, this is my first take on tackling the xianxia genre so help me, tryna do a xianxia but idk what i ended up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvnxiaojie/pseuds/chvnxiaojie
Summary: Seungcheol was fire – strong-willed, vigorous, courageous; whilst Soonyoung was wind – intuitive, perceptive, compassionate. They were complete opposites and from warring kingdoms. But for the sake of peace and unity, a marriage between the general and the prince was made.Marriage life chaos then ensues.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Atypical Romance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046801
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: what awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has been sitting in my drafts for months (maybe even a year or so already lol) and finally decided to seriously work on it now XD I had been procrastinating on doing this because I've been so conflicted with the story, the details - even the characters! Simply planning the plot had been a nightmare so I was really hesitant about this. Yet as my heart continues to grow fonder for wuxia (xianxia or xuanhuan), my desire to finish this story increased as well.
> 
> I am actually hoping for this story to be my ult sooncheol so fingers crossed for this to be successful! Hehee~ looking forward to everyone's reaction on my first take on the cultivation world! /please be merciful/ HAHA!
> 
> Shout-out to [@rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) and [@aeggicheese](https://twitter.com/aeggicheese) for helping me to sort things out ^^ never would have posted this without you guys! <3
> 
> &&& dedicating this story to my sooncheol agenda partner-in-crime [@hoshxiao](https://twitter.com/hoshxiao). May sooncheol be forever in our agendas :))))))))

Seungcheol stared at the imposing structure in front of him. The kingdom was safely tucked between the mountain ranges. Walls were wrapped around the vicinity, creating a boundary and protection from the forces of the outside world; the walls extremely high, probably five to six stories high, and were obviously built to last a lifetime. He was sure even the most explosive ambush wouldn’t be able to scratch the stronghold; it was both remarkable and daunting.

He was honestly coloured impressed.

It was an unconquerable fortress which exudes immense power and strength. And even though its size is remarkably smaller than his homeland, the kingdom could rival his own with its natural resources, military power, and political influence.

What did he expect from one of Domhan[1]’s ancestral lands, after all?

The Kingdom of Aer[2] was definitely not to be taken lightly.

His gaze then skimmed through the expansive lush of greenery at the foot of the mountain ranges. Aer was located at the highlands, which was relatively bordering the unknown and untraveled Lands of Folus[3]. From his vantage point, the trees had created an illusion of a labyrinth which would surely lead the inexperienced and unwise on getting lost to the point of no return. There were many mysteries that had yet to be unraveled about the Forest of Lubra[4], making the kingdom impenetrable from simple means.

Aer was truly an outstanding and frightening kingdom of its own.

They had come from the lowlands – from the Empire of Teine[5] specifically – which was surrounded with plains and vast fields. He and his men had travelled for days, crossed borders and mountains. The long and excruciating journey from the lowlands to the highlands had taken much of their energy, exhaustion slowly gnawing at them with each passing day. He was hoping the simple view of their destination could alleviate their fatigue.

He breathed in, deeply taking in the scent of the forest and crisp air, and slowly releasing it. The air in the highlands was definitely different compared to the lowlands. Maybe it was because of the forestry, he candidly pondered. He breathed in again, eyes closing as his nerves eventually relaxed. The gentle breeze was somehow settling his anxiousness, comforting him even. He honestly felt better already.

“General,” a voice then said from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned to his second-in-command, Kim Mingyu. He was a junior whom Seungcheol has watched grow into an amazing soldier, gradually becoming an outstanding and indispensable warrior of their empire. He was grateful the younger decided to follow him in this journey. He was not only an astounding junior and colonel; he was also a dear friend. Seungcheol was honestly just thankful to have someone close and familiar by his side.

He then raised a brow in silent question to his subordinate, curious of his stiff expression.

“A messenger has arrived from Aer to escort us into the kingdom, general,” the younger informed him, both his body and tone tense.

A sour expression instantly showed on Seungcheol’s face. He was still trying to calm the raging emotions inside of him. Everything had just happened so fast. The endless battles, the sudden peace, his unexpected marriage decree – Seungcheol was seriously having a hard time grasping his current reality. Ambushes and surprise attacks he could take, but the suddenness of his uprooting from his homeland and leaving everything he has known and cared for, as well as this marriage to a total stranger… It had honestly taken a huge toll on his mentality, as well as on his emotions.

He was fire. Raging and roaring fire. If his emotions were in turmoil, or in disarray, his fire would certainly be unstable and uncontrollable as well. He would have some troubles keeping his flames in check. It would be dangerous if he would suddenly break loose – or worse, combust. Aer might even think of it as betrayal – accidental or not – to the peace treaty the kingdoms have finally agreed on.

He needed to freaking calm down or the consequences would be extremely dire.

Seungcheol reached for something safely hidden inside his armor. It was his lifeline; a little trinket his mentor had graciously given him when Seungcheol had earned the first of his stripes. It had served both as his protector and buoy whilst in battle. He had honestly lost count of the times the little piece of gold had soothed his anxious nerves.

Feeling the cold metal in his palm had immediately soothed his restless flames.

He then nodded tersely to his colonel. “Gather the men,” he ordered. “We’ll be entering Aer shortly.”

Mingyu simply nodded and bowed to his superior. He then walked off towards their temporary camp, informing the group of the continuation of their journey.

Once the younger was out of his sight, Seungcheol gazed upon the Kingdom of Aer once again. The clouds were forming around the fortress, hiding the kingdom even more. In the lowlands, the clouds seemed so far away. It seemed like in Aer the clouds were just a close reach, as if the sky was just within the grasp. This would surely take some time in getting used to. Even the cold atmosphere was something he needed to adjust to.

With a resigned sigh, Seungcheol hoisted himself up his horse. Aer was waiting for him – as well as his _fiancé_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are Irish Gaelic; courtesy of Google! ;D
> 
>  **Vocabulary:**  
>  1\. _Domhan:_ group of countries  
> 2\. _Aer:_ air  
> 3\. _Folus:_ void  
> 4\. _Lubra:_ labyrinth  
> 5\. _Teine:_ fire


	2. Of treaties and marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace treaty – just a flimsy scrap of paper which should have been worthless for its materiality but in truth is the most invaluable thing in all of Domhan. That little piece of writing which was lying in the middle of the two most powerful people in their kingdoms was their future – his future.

Twenty years – it has exactly been twenty years since the war between their kingdoms began. The decades-long rivalry of the two most influential nations in Domhan have resulted in numerous tragedies. Lives had been lost, lands had been destroyed, families tragically broken apart. Famine and disease had spread throughout, affecting not only the people but as well as the plants, animals, and the lands. Everything reeked of death.

It was heartbreaking; seeing the hopelessness during the battles he had faced – _had_ _led_. It was honestly one of the worst things to witness for Seungcheol. The eventual death of hope and life in the eyes of the slain was a cross he’d forever have to carry in his heart. He had honestly seen too many dead bodies to last a lifetime.

The medals he had received for his courage and loyalty to his kingdom were of no value for Seungcheol. Even the generous rewards for his efforts during the war was nothing to him. _Utterly nothing at all_. There was something else more valuable, more important than the glory and prestige he had gained throughout the years. Something more worthwhile – _more_... _precious_. He was still unaware of what it was though.

His eyes then gazed at the scene unfolding in front of him.

The peace treaty – just a flimsy scrap of paper which should have been worthless for its materiality but in truth is the most invaluable thing in all of Domhan. That little piece of writing which was lying in the middle of the two most powerful people in their kingdoms was their future – _his_ future.

With bated breath, Seungcheol watched as the Sovereign of Aer, Her Majesty the Queen, had flourished her pen and effortlessly signed on the dotted lines. She passed it forward to the man sitting in front of her, the Emperor of Teine. He gingerly took the paper and signed it with an air of indifference.

As the magic acknowledged the signatures, the tense atmosphere in the hall eventually lifted in ease.

After decades of stubbornness, _finally_ , there would be peace.

**

His footsteps echoed through the hallways. They were deliberate and concise, a mirror to his own steadfast character as a general and as a person. The guards he passed by greeted him with a salute; he was the youngest and most well-known general in the empire after all. Yet he simply nodded at them and treaded on. Even with such power and prestige in his stripes, he knew his comrades still mock him behind his back.

A man with no origins – who would ever truly acknowledge that? He ruefully thought.

Seungcheol then entered the throne room. He kneeled in front of his sovereign and bowed down his head, not daring to even meet eyes with the latter. “This general greets Your Majesty,” he said, his voice filled with respect for the man in front of him.

The Emperor of Teine was an exceptionally powerful man in the vast lands of Domhan. Kim Jaejoong, most widely known as Chai Lang[1] or The Jackal, is one of the most acclaimed sovereigns in its history. He’s truly capable – smart and innovative with his ideals – yet at the same time, he was extremely vicious; just like his title.

Maddeningly vicious to be quite frank, he carefully mulled over.

There was no other word to best describe this monarch – utterly, viciously, and _downright_ ruthless was the only one that comes to mind.

He had ruled Teine with a strong iron-grip since he had been crowned. Even before his reign he had shown great violence to his enemies, his hands stained with a vivid red from the numerous lives he had taken. Even some of his people were not spared from his ruthlessness.

Kim Jaejoong was cold-blooded indeed but he, as well, was surprisingly benevolent to the talented. He had spared Seungcheol’s life – spared an orphan of unknown roots, even granting him the honorable position of a general.

“You have been serving our empire since you were fifteen. Isn’t that right, general?” the Emperor asked him, his malevolent voice echoing throughout the throne room. Even though the emperor had voiced it out as a question, Seungcheol knew it was a mere confirmation of his services to Teine. Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness settled at the pits of his stomach. Nevertheless, he answered dutifully. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied.

Seungcheol then heard the faint sound of fingers tapping on something hard. Without looking up, he already knew what he would have been seeing. Tapping his fingers on his throne was a tick of the Emperor. The monarch was deeply thinking about something and it was obviously about him as well. He swallowed thickly, his nerves turning anxious.

“I have seen your file, General Choi. And quite frankly, I am impressed with your achievements,” his Emperor lazily drawled. “During training, you were number one among your legion and had the highest attainments for fire control. With a mere five years, you have climbed up the ranks and have become a general, leading one of the strongest forces in the empire – the Leon Army,” he continued. “You’ve even mastered the Crimson Sword Constellation Technique which our elites could only painstakingly achieve after years of practice.” Seungcheol could feel the strong gaze of his monarch. " _And now_ ," he paused. "You're one of the top elementals in all of Domhan."

With every word he uttered, the intensity grew more and more, the air around him becoming stifling by the second. He honestly felt like a prey being watched by his predator.

“You truly deserve your title as Shen Hong Shi Zi[2],” he kindly added, the smile playing on his lips seemingly feral, somehow untamed.

At the given moniker, Seunghceol’s entire body suddenly became rigid. His eyes instantly flashed with complex emotions but he quickly reined it all in.

Brutal – that was the only thing he could think of for the name. Shen Hong Shi Zi or the "Crimson Lion” was given to him by the people; it was a name given to a mass murderer, to an Asura; and most importantly, it was a name given to evoke fear and hopelessness to anyone who hears it. He was no saint, Seungcheol clearly knew that. The lives and blood that had stained his hands were too many to even count but sometimes a small voice similar to the devil would whisper in his ear, "why can't people see the mercilessness as loyalty? As bravery? Why can they only see the blood dripping from the tip of the sword?"

Humans truly are interesting. Once expectations were satisfied or exceeded, they would still most likely express their dissatisfaction rather than gratification.

He had indeed killed a thousand or more, but whose benefit was it all for? He killed the enemies for the greater good of his empire. He killed for the sake of the people of Teine. He killed, so everyone he cared for, could continue on with their lives.

He killed, _in order to survive_.

Regrettably his actions were taken as inhumanity.

Humans are certainly greedy bastards, Seungcheol could not help but curse in his heart. But he was a mere orphan, he ruefully thought. No matter how admirable or dominating his actions were during the war – or even in his entire lifetime, the people of Teine would still think of him as an outsider.

This line of thought always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yujin," the Emperor then called out. Seungcheol's head was still bowed but somehow, he could still see – _more like feel_ – clearly what was happening around him. Tension was abuzz in the air, crackling and hissing like lightning, giving anyone a sense of suffocation and foreboding.

The Imperial Advisor, the elusive Kim Yoojin, stepped forward holding a scroll in her dainty hands.

Seeing the seemingly warm yet cold woman, the uneasiness in his heart increased. She might be an ordinary female – Seungcheol had never seen her use any of her elemental qi – but her intelligence was the sharpest he had ever seen in all of Domhan. Most of the political activities in the empire were expertly handled under her instructions. Her methods were similar to the Emperor's – concise and ruthless; having her as the Imperial Advisor was Teine’s blessing. Seungcheol would be lying if he said he wasn’t alarmed of her presence deep inside his heart. He's actually chilled to the bones, the hairs on his skin raising with goosebumps.

Kim Yoojin merely glanced at him before kneeling down in front of the Emperor. "Your Majesty," she greeted. The scroll was then offered up to him, the seal already removed.

"Choi Seungcheol," the Emperor of Teine started with a solemn voice. "Accept this royal edict," he announced, voice loud and clear. Seungcheol obediently bowed until his forehead reached the floor.

"For your admirable actions and numerous contributions to the Empire of Teine, I, Kim Jaejoong, the Emperor, thus _happily_ confer the title of Zong Ling Xiu[3] to Shen Hong Shi Zi, General Choi Seungcheol–“This part made him unknowingly flinch. They really did include his moniker in the decree for such a paper-tiger title, he bemused. Somehow the nickname was already growing on him, albeit begrudgingly. “– and will now represent Teine, along with the entire Leon Army, for its efforts to build rapport and maintain peace with Aer," he stated.

Seungcheol seemed to have been frozen in place as he continued to listen to the decree.

Represent Teine? His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard that. What does the Emperor want him to do? Build rapport and maintain peace with Aer? Does that mean he wants Seungcheol to be a royal hostage?

Numerous scenarios and lines of thoughts whirred inside his head, making Seungcheol slightly dizzy.

He bit his lower lip, almost drawing out blood, as he desperately tried to suppress the overwhelming emotions surging inside of him.

But it seemed like the Emperor still wasn't done messing with him.

"Also," he continued with a drawl. Seungcheol could somehow picture the smirk slowly forming on the monarch's face. "This Emperor bestows a royal marriage between Teine's Zong Ling Xiu, General Choi Seungcheol and Aer's Xing Ti Wang Zi[4], His Royal Highness Kwon Soonyoung."

This time, Seungcheol was sure his heart had stopped beating.

Did he hear it correctly? Bestow him a marriage? To a _prince_ of all people?

Was this really happening to him?

"May the Heavens bless your union!"

Seungcheol suppressed a shudder. The Emperor's royal decree was equivalent to Heaven's judgment; there was absolutely nothing he could do to refuse the marriage – _especially_ if it was made for the purpose of peace.

He wasn't just all brawn and no brain after all. He perfectly knew this marriage alliance was a check-and-balance for both nations. Seungcheol's engagement might look pretty on the outside yet the reason behind its bestowment was clear as day for everyone in the throne room.

Choi Seungcheol, _the_ Shen Hong Shi Zi, would be married to Aer's prince and he, along with his troops, would be royal hostages for the latter to hold against Teine.

Grabbing onto his wits, he solemnly received the decree and thanked the Emperor for his malevolence.

"Congratulations, General!" his monarch grinned at him. "I hope you won't disappoint me in the future," he told him, eyes intense and manic.

Seungcheol held the scroll tightly in his hands. He wasn't sure what his Emperor meant with his words but somehow, the stare he gave Seungcheol froze his entire heart as if poisoned with the Three Thousand Year Old Ice Worm. He could barely even feel his heartbeat.

With a rugged intake of breath, he gravely nodded his head.

Whatever the future may hold, Seungcheol somberly thought. Hopefully the Heavens would guide him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the titles, I went with Chinese translations! Also Google-d so pardon my little discrepancies. //w\\\\\\\\\\)
> 
> Vocabulary:
> 
> 1\. Chai Lang: jackal  
> 2\. Shen Hong Shi Zi: crimson lion  
> 3\. Zong Ling Xiu: general leader  
> 4\. Xing Ti Wang Zi: astral prince


	3. Of nostalgia and expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come what may in Aer, Teine would be his home – always.

Nothing beats home – to Seungcheol who was an orphan of unknown origins, these words held the crux in his heart, weighing heavily and dearly and woefully.

Seungcheol stared at the small courtyard standing in front of him, a bit transfixed.

Since he was a child – from the time he had started to remember things – this humble abode had been his shelter, his haven from all the storms cruel reality had brought upon him.

From the immense bullying of the neighborhood children to the vicious onslaught of gossip mongrels, even from the suspicious interrogation of the authority, these four walls had protected and cultivated him into the person he was today.

This building… this structure… this was his home, he sighed deeply inside his heart.

He continued to stare at the closed gates, a faint nostalgic smile surfacing on his lips.

The doors of the gate were made of the sturdiest Yu mu [1] found in the forests of Teine and was built both to welcome and protect its masters. His gaze followed the familiar pattern of vines and leaves, entwining and unraveling with every twist and turn, creating an intricate visage of endlessness and splendid artistry; even after all these years of familiarity, Seungcheol was still left in awe of its complex and exquisite patterns. He, as a resident, was already speechless. What more of others? The imposing structure of the gates alone could already fend off a number of those busybodies who liked to meddle with everyone and anyone in the streets. Funnily enough, people in the neighborhood know never to utter a word of ill-meaning and no sense whenever they're in front of the gates. It was frankly quite a sight, especially for a bored child, to see people shutting their mouths once they're in the vicinity of the gates; some even sped up their pace just to quickly evade the doors - as if there were ghosts haunting them. There were times Seungcheol suspected his mentor had put in some charms on the gates when these things happened but was instantly refuted once he checked the carvings with his elemental Qi [2].

Distractedly, he reached out and traced the intricate wood, feeling the texture in his fingertips. A deep sigh then escaped his lips. The smooth surface eventually made his troubled heart gradually calm down into a sense of placidity.

With a light push, the doors slowly opened and Seungcheol saw the empty hallway. No one could be seen waiting for him. You couldn't even hear a sound. He wasn't disappointed or surprised by this matter. There were hardly any people living in their house whilst he was growing up – the residents could be counted with just one hand - he was sure everyone was busy with their own tasks so he didn't take it to heart.

He then walked along the corridor, glancing at the outer courtyard with a tinge of fondness in his eyes.

When he was little, Seungcheol would always train in the outer courtyard with his wooden sword. First, he would do the set of exercises his mentor had instructed him to do as warm-ups. Afterwards he then would hit the wooden post a hundred times each side – this resulted in the development of his arm muscles and the improvement of his grip in holding swords. Then Seungcheol would practice the basic sword techniques imparted by his mentor until the sun was high up in the sky, indicating noon. By afternoon he would either be focusing on his books, wholeheartedly cultivating his Qi or whichever activity he deemed was necessary. The only time he would take a break from his strict training schedule was during meals or if his mentor has tasks needed to be done by him.

That was how his days had passed for several years. Wake up, exercise, train, eat, cultivate, study – it was a strenuous and disciplined schedule. Seungcheol admittedly is a cultivating fanatic. He wasn't a genius per se but he liked training his body and pushing himself to his limits.

He worked incessantly hard in building up his foundation thus it resulted in his stellar performance once he joined the army. From his swordsmanship to his military strategies, he was certainly a cut above the rest due to his perseverance. Seungcheol had sacrificed so much blood, sweat, and even tears in order to stand where he was now. A titled general in just his early twenties – definitely a feat anyone could even achieve!

The tips of his lips quirked upwards. His stripes were definitely his honor. He worked so damn well hard, even working himself to the bones, just to accomplish and succeed in his missions. All those sufferings and hardships he had to go through was definitely worthwhile – especially now that peace was finally upon them, he proudly thought.

Yet at the sudden thought of his engagement, the smile in his eyes gradually diminished. Ridicule flashed in his gaze. How could Seungcheol ever forget the _real_ reason he came back home? His marriage was definitely inevitable. It's like he's riding on a raging tiger - there wasn't anything he could do to oppose it, he could only go with the flow. Seungcheol was merely an official. Albeit a titled official, his rank was still low. How can he challenge the most powerful person in their empire, right? Moreover, Kim Jaejoong is also an _elite_ elemental [3] – Seungcheol could barely hold a candle against his monarch if they were to be matched up in battle. No matter his reluctance or indignation towards his marriage, there was absolutely nothing he could do about the situation. He was undoubtedly powerless against it. Unless he deemed himself a traitor to both Teine and Domhan – and Aer too if he counted his fiancée’s nation as well; yet his strong loyalty to his lands made him begrudgingly accept his reality.

An abandoned dog would always stay true to its benefactor after all, he ruefully scorned himself.

"Little Choi, you're back!" a feminine voice then reeled his thoughts back.

A youthful face met his slightly dazed stare. The person was wearing light-colored robes with simple embroideries on its hem; albeit a little well-worn, it was obvious the wearer took careful considerations of their appearance with the way they properly held themselves.

Seeing a familiar face in the empty courtyard, Seungcheol couldn’t help but finally show a delighted smile on his face, his sombre mood gradually diminishing. “Danyah!” he happily called out.

Pan Dana [4], or as he fondly called Danyah, was their little maid. She and her sister, Pan Dayang, were brought in by his mentor to take care of everything in the household. Although their relationship was of a master and a servant, Seungcheol and Dana, along with his senior brother, had a close relationship with each other as they had grown up together. It won’t be a stretch to actually say the three of them were childhood friends.

The little maid scurried towards him with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “Little Choi!” she greeted. “You’ve done well,” she told him, her eyes twinkling.

This was how she usually welcomed him home after each battle or mission. She doesn't ask how things went or anything, Dana simply says he's done well; these unpretentious and honest words always warmed his battle-worn heart. Thus he grinned at the little maid and gratefully nodded his head.

"Where's my master?" he then asked. As much as he wanted to catch up with Dana – they haven't seen each other for months after all – there were just important matters he needed to discuss with his mentor first – his engagement being the most pressing. His mentor was the closest he had for a father figure after all, Seungcheol was hoping his master could help him in some matters regarding his marriage, as well as his impending uprooting.

Dana wasn't surprised for the young general to look for his master upon his return since Seungcheol was quite filial to the old master. Not thinking too deeply, the little maid nodded towards the main courtyard. "He's in there," she answered. "He's been waiting for you since he heard of your return."

Seungcheol merely replied with a faint "thank you" before determinedly walking towards the main hall.

**

He wasn't afraid of his mentor per se but Seungcheol held the latter in utmost importance and respect – to put it simply, his mentor, his master, was the person he aspired to be.

He walked inside the main hall and saw his master's figure by the host's seat, leisurely drinking tea. The sight should look brazen or impudent but his master made it seem dignified and stately. He was a scholar first and foremost after all, Seungcheol thought. It wasn't surprising how proper his master could hold himself.

Leeteuk, or the Te Bie Ling Xiu [5], was Teine's infamous scholar. No one knows his real name or where he came from, all they know was that he was knowledgeable in both literature and martial arts. He was also known for his eccentric personality thus his infamy. In his life, he only accepted two disciples – him and his senior brother. To say they're blessed might be a stretch but they were indeed lucky to be under his tutelage. They had learnt a mountain of knowledge – both practical and impractical in the years they've stayed with the eccentric scholar.

Seeing the man whom he had wholeheartedly considered as his father, complicated emotions filled Seungcheol's gaze instantly. This was the man who took him in without qualms. He even made it a point to impart his teachings no matter how weird or strenuous it may be; towards this master of his, Seungcheol was simply filled with immense gratitude.

Meeting his gaze, Seungcheol kneeled down and bowed in greeting. "Master, I have returned," he quietly stated.

"With the peace treaty in effect, Domhan will finally have quiet nights ahead," his master blandly stated. Seungcheol merely kept mum. The elder's words might seem simple but he knew his master all too well. There were hidden meanings in that one sentence. "The climate in the highlands is different from here," the elder continued. "I have advised Dayang to pack up more thick clothes for you."

Seungcheol's heart pricked painfully. His leaving was really happening, isn't it?

"Aer will be good to you, my little disciple," Leeteuk told him, catching him unaware. There was a small smile playing on the elder's lips. "Your fate will definitely take a drastic turn once you step foot in the highlands." He met his mentor's gaze, his heart fluttering unexpectedly. Something was thrumming – maybe it was anxiety. Or maybe it was excitement – in his blood. He couldn't exactly discern what he was feeling at the moment. "It'd be up to you if it'll be for the better or worse."

His master's words somehow confused him but Seungcheol knew the elder wouldn't be simply saying these things to comfort him. Seeing the smile on the other's face, Seungcheol had an inkling his master might be hiding something - as to what it was, he believed it wouldn't be harmful to him.

Pushing back his anxieties, Seungcheol firmly nodded his head then bowed. "I will uphold master's teachings," he promised.

Leeteuk merely smirked. "Come now, Xiao Shi Zi [6]," he said, rising from his seat. "Let's go to the treasury for the betrothal gifts you'll be bringing to your wife."

Seungcheol stared at his master, mouth agape and stumped for words.

Seeing his disciple at a loss, the latter happily laughed and went towards the rear courtyard, leaving the younger even more dumbfounded.

**

"Your Highness, are you really not stopping the general from leaving?" a meek voice asked as his nervous gaze flickered fro and to his master and the battalion at the palace’s gates, busily making preparations for their departure.

A lithe figure leaned on the balcony’s railings in a laid back manner, his gaze nonchalant as he stared at the soldiers. Seeing the familiar banner of the Leon Army proudly fluttering in the wind, a scoff escaped his thin lips.

“He didn’t even have the guts to tell me about his marriage in person. I got wind of it from the palace guards,” the person said, disappointment flashing quickly in his eyes. “Plus…” he drawled. “It’s his _duty_ to fulfill this engagement,” he angrily spat. “Who am I?” Ridicule appeared on his face. “I am a mere prince,” he sneered. “What are my words against the Emperor’s?”

The servant looked at his distraught master. He knew it wasn’t his place to speak yet the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “But you love him!”

The air around him suddenly heavily intensified, making it hard to breath. Horror filled his expression as he stared at his master’s angered face. He immediately knelt down and kowtowed. “I’m sorry, master. Please forgive me!” he pleaded.

His master leered at him, his eyes ablaze. “Love?” he repeated. “I love him?” he slowly stated, as if trying out the words on his tongue. He chuckled darkly. “If I truly loved him, wouldn’t I have stopped my uncle emperor from bestowing that marriage?”

“If I really did love him,” he said, his gaze on the valiant figure sitting majestically on a white horse, lips pursing. Choi Seungcheol – that was the man he had cared for, _longed_ for. Choi Seungcheol – that was the man who unexpectedly caught his heart. “If I really did love him…” A strange glint flashed in his eyes. “If I truly did, then shouldn’t I fight for him?”

The servant wasn’t sure but somehow his master’s words made him more terrified than ever.

**

Seungcheol stared at the empire he had called his home, his gaze turning complicated. Teine might have been a battlefield in itself yet he had grown up in its lands, had toiled in its soil for a number of years. In the depths of his heart, even if he could remember or discover his origins, he still considered himself a true-blooded citizen of Teine.

He was born in the fires of the empire; he strongly believed he would return in these embers.

Unceasing determination filled his eyes. The grip he had on his horse’s rein tightened considerably.

Come what may in Aer, Teine would be his home – always.

With a yell, he then led his men towards the direction of the highlands.

Aer was waiting for him.

So was his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yu mu: elm wood  
> 2\. Qi: energy in everything  
> 3\. elemental: instead of cultivator, I am using elemental  
> 4\. Pan Dana and Pan Dayang: characters from the series, Panda and Hedgehog. Pan Dayang is the female lead whilst Pan Dana is her sister  
> 5\. Te Bie Ling Xiu: special leader  
> 6\. Xiao Shi Zi: little lion


	4. Of dangers and anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol stared at him with a piercing gaze, trying to discern any falsehoods. Deep, almond eyes confidently gazed back at his doe ones.
> 
> Seemingly like a lifetime has passed, the young general eventually looked away first, forgoing his earlier intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been too lax these days and it took me a while to work on this chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait but I hope you'd like this update! ^^
> 
>  **! ! ! WARNING ! ! !**  
>  Chapter contains fighting and blood. Not excessive but just want remind everyone this story will have violence, even murder, in the future.

**03: Of dangers and anticipation**

Seungcheol stared at the silver-haired in front of him, his heart surprisingly in a flutter. He blinked once, twice, thrice yet the mad thuddings inside his chest still incessantly hammered on. His lips pursed in deep thought, the expression on his face becoming peculiar. There was a hint of confusion, suspicion, and unexpectedly, intrigue swirling and turning in the depths of his gaze.

His pretty doe eyes sparkled with unabashed curiosity.

The person standing before him had hair as silver as moonlight and eyes seemingly obsidian like a starless night sky – quite eye-catching, he candidly thought. Meanwhile his robes were as white as snow, etched with off-white cloud embroideries and glittering silver linings – a stark contrast to his deep burgundy soft armor; he could somewhat discern that the messenger was indeed from Aer by his robes. Yet, he could not lower his guard down at the moment.

His instincts had saved his little life countless times before; and now there's this familiar heaviness in his chest, gnawing at him, Seungcheol couldn't help but be wary.

Sharp almond eyes met with inquisitive doe ones.

With a quirk of his lips, the silver-haired took out something from his robes – it was a fist-sized medallion, a familiar symbol engraved on it.

The young general's gaze turned surprised. Seungcheol clearly recognized the medallion.

" Guoshi [1] sent you?" he asked, his tone with slight disbelief.

"The forest is quiet and peaceful yet dangers still lurk within," the other curtly answered.

Sungcheol's brows furrowed together.

The dangers of the Forest of Lubra were known to all in Domhan; it's a place which was easy to enter but was rather difficult to leave. Nevertheless, he could still not trust the messenger easily.

He, indeed, had expected some sort of welcoming party from the kingdom, but he actually never would have expected for Aer's highly acclaimed Guoshi to personally send an envoy.

This matter wasn't simple at all.

Every nation has its own Guoshi; they were all heavily involved in running state affairs. Yet Aer's Guoshi was a special exception.

Dong Hai Zi Wang [2], or Lord Donghae, was an elite elemental. He came from beyond the East Sea. As to where exactly was his origins, no one dared to ask.

Zi Wang has a lofty personality. He's hardly involved in politics nor does he interfere with matters of the kingdom. To say the least, his position as Guoshi was merely a figure-head title – a small courtesy given to him by his good friend, Her Majesty, the Queen of Aer.

And now this wilful and aloof deity had sent someone to escort him, Seungcheol would have put his master's teachings in vain if he wasn't doubtful.

Moreso, he's actually beyond skeptical!

The silver-haired noticed his doubts. He shook his head, chuckling softly. He then grinned at Seungcheol. "The prince is his beloved disciple," he reasoned, the tips of his lips turning into a smirk.

The latter's eyes widened in shock. "He is?" he blankly gawked.

A firm nod gave from the silver-haired affirmed his words.

The young general then turned to his men, his gaze blazing. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" he angrily bellowed.

His deputy immediately stepped forward and knelt down on the ground, his head bowed. "We've failed the general," Kim Mingyu stiffly answered. "Please punish."

The rest of the army also followed suit, asking the general for punishment.

"Now, now. There's no need for that," the silver-haired languidly drawled. He looked at Seungcheol then towards the kneeling men, a condescending look flashing across his eyes. "Only a few knew about it," he said, rolling his eyes in the process.

Seungcheol stared at him with a piercing gaze, trying to discern any falsehoods. Deep, almond eyes confidently gazed back at his doe ones.

Seemingly like a lifetime has passed, the young general eventually looked away first, forgoing his earlier intention. He then pardoned the soldiers and walked towards his stead, looking thoughtful.

With a jump, he swiftly straddled his horse and grasped its reins.

Doe eyes met with almond ones again.

"Lead the way," he domineeringly told the silver-haired, nodding towards the forest. He acted as if he hadn't doubted the other's intention.

The silver-haired looked at him askance, clearly not liking his tone. Seungcheol helplessly shrugged. He couldn't help it if he was used to using such a voice – he was general after all.

Mumbling curses under his breath, the silver-haired then went to his own horse.

"Oh I'll lead you guys, alright," he darkly muttered. "I'll lead you all to Hell!" he disdainfully sneered.

**

"Where is he?"

The voice was languid yet one could still sense the majestic aura of its speaker. Hearing this, everyone in the throne room shuddered, their hearts almost jumping out of their chests. They kept their heads lowered, avoiding the speaker's terrifying gaze.

No one answered, either too afraid to answer or suffer its consequences. Obviously, keeping mum was the best solution at the moment.

The figure sitting atop of the throne disappointingly glanced at her ministers. They were all excellently adept in handling the kingdom's affairs yet unexpectedly turned dull when it came to the prince. Looking at them shamelessly cowering their heads, they were seemingly like turtles hiding in their shells. She couldn't help but sigh in seeing this.

Her thoughts then went back to the prince – her godson.

She was Song Jihyo, the Queen of Aer with the title of  Hui Mie Nu Wang [3]. She could defeat hundreds and thousands with a wave of her hands yet she couldn't even win against her godson's mischievousness. She was honestly helpless when it came to him. He wasn't spoiled to such an extent but she owed him too much thus she usually let him do whatever he wanted – and now he's run off to God-knows-where! At such an important time too, she internally groaned.

Her peerless face turned sombre. She's regretting it now. Regretting it too terribly!

Already feeling a headache, she glanced at the ministers again. "Where. Is. He?" she repeated, her voice getting colder and colder by the word.

The ministers felt cold sweat slid down their backs, their hearts chilled. The Queen was truly angered now.

"Punish us, Your Majesty!"

No one knew who started it but everyone repeated the words, all kneeling and kowtowing on the floor.

"Punish us, Your Majesty!" – these words reverberated throughout the throne room, causing others to wonder what had conspired inside for such a heavy plea.

The Queen waved her hand, her sleeves flicking, sending a gust of wind towards the ministers, stopping them from kowtowing further. "Since you all don't 

know,"said, her gaze squinting. "I'll look fostep."

She was about to leave when a familiar voice coming from the doorways halted her steps.

"No need to worry about my little disciple," an elegant man wearing pale blue robes said as he entered the throne room, his steps light and unhurried. "Wherever he is right now, I'm sure he's safe and sound," he added, a languid smile adorning his face.

Hearing his words, instead of feeling relieved, The Queen became even more concerned.

She glanced at the elegant man. "Lord Donghae," she acknowledged her friend, Dong Hai Zi Wang, or Aer's Guoshi, Lord Donghae. She then leaned back on her throne, lightly tapping her fingers in a rhythm and her eyes suspiciously narrowing.

"You know where he is."

It wasn't a question. It was obvious her good friend knew where his troublesome disciple was – or more accurately,  _ he _ was the one who gave him permission to.

Lord Donghae affirmed with a nod, knowing her thoughts. "I even gave him my medallion," he told her with a proud grin.

Her eyes twitched. This pair of master and disciple truly do know how to stretch her limits, she thought wryly.

Massaging her temples, she impatiently looked at him. "Then where did you send him?" she asked. "His fiance will be arriving here soon from Teine, along with his men. The prince needs to be here."

"I know," Lord Donghae said with a nod. "That's why I sent Soonyoung to personally welcome them."

The Guoshi's words were like lightning, striking everyone in their hearts. Remembering the prince's reaction of his marriage, horror was immediately etched onto their faces – even The Queen.

Unaware of the awkward expressions of everyone in the throne room, Lord Donghae took out a fan from his robes and lightly chuckled. "It's an opportunity for them to get to know each other and nurture their relationship," he started, as if explaining his reason. "Although it's an arranged marriage – and Soonyoung's duty to uphold, it'd be nice for feelings to develop," he expressed, a complacent look on his face.

The Queen stared at him, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at his decision. She was honestly quite lost.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the elegant man again. "So you're telling me," she started, feeling the incessant pounding on her head. "That you sent Soonyoung to personally welcome General Choi and his men?" she questioned. She just needed to make sure.

Lord Donghae answered with a nod.

Her heart dropped with a dramatic thud.

She then looked outside, estimating the time Soonyoung had left until now, wondering his location.

Panic suddenly thwarted her thoughts when she realized where her godson and General Choi and his men were. She gazed at the Forest of Lubra, her countenance turning grim.

"Summon Captain Wen immediately!" she ordered the ministers. "Let him lead his men to the forest," she further instructed. "Tell him to bring along a number of medicine and healers."

The Queen stared outside again, her gaze resolute. "I'll be going there first to find them," she said.

"Make haste!" was all she added before turning into a streak of light, directly heading towards the heart of the Forest of Lubra.

With her orders, all of the ministers then flurried with their tasks, a manic expression on their faces. The Guoshi stared at the sudden chaos in front of him.

Yes, he hardly dabbled on the kingdom's affairs yet he wasn't ignorant of the consequences if the people of Teine would come into danger in the lands of Aerb– especially so when they were personally led by the kingdom's prince. The ink on the peace treaty hadn't dried yet; if such a matter did happen, then the outcome would be an even more gruesome bloodbath than before. Teine would surely rage a war for such brashness.

Lord Donghae swallowed thickly. It seemed like his little disciple did him good this time. The trouble this would lead to was something he – Soonyoung – or even himself as the Guoshi could afford.

He looked towards the forest, his heart heavy. "Please don't do something irreversible,  Xiao Xing [4] ah," he worriedly sighed.

Pale blue robes turned into a blur, shooting towards the forest. Lord Donghae then followed after The Queen.

**

"Watch your positions!" he angrily yelled at his men. "Don't let the vines breach the formation!"

Seungcheol cursed inwardly. He had been too careless.

The young general didn't detect any danger when they passed through the forest. Yet once they stepped foot into a ravine, a horde of  Wei Xian Ge Teng [5], or a low-grade  demonic beast [6] similar to man-eating vines, suddenly swarmed around them.

A battle then ensued.

They fought the vines with fire at the beginning – they were elite fire elementals from Teine after all – but then they soon found their qi depleting at an alarming rate. It was then Seungcheol remembered the crux of the dangers in the Forest of Lubra.

There were numerous demonic beasts roaming around the forest. Although many were low-grade, fighting a number of them recklessly was equivalent to putting oneself into danger.

He had conveniently forgotten this piece of important information, resulting in their terrible endeavor. He had indeed been careless this time.

The Forest, strangely enough, has limited qi. Despite Aer's abundance and richness of life, its surrounding forest was almost devoid of it. No one knew of the reason. Some believed it was because of a buried treasure but some think it was because the forest was once a battlefield during ancient times. The aura of death had swallowed its vitality, diminishing the once flourishing land.

Thankfully, after thousands of years, through the waning of time and epochs, the forest had finally a breadth of life.

But this flimsy sliver of hope was still not enough for Seungcheol and his men.

They had been fighting persistently; the vines seemingly keen on attacking them endlessly and unrelentingly. Albeit their stalwart physical strength and impressive qi manipulations, they were all close to reaching their limits. Seungcheol was honestly worried they might lose some lives even before entering Aer – his pride as a general frankly couldn't take this lying down. He knew they needed to break this stagnant battle and find a way to escape. His mind whirred as he thought of some possible strategies.

He was fending off a couple of vines in front of him when Seungcheol felt a sense of danger coming towards him. An extremely fast and exceedingly sharp vine was coming straight at him, aiming right towards his heart.

Suddenly pushed aside, Seungcheol witnessed his fellow soldier fall onto the ground, the vine stabbing through his chest. Blood had splattered everywhere, even onto his face.

" Wang Jia'er ! [7]" he screamed the soldier's name, his eyes horror-stricken.

The young general grabbed for the fallen soldier and checked his injury. Although he was stabbed through his chest, the vine thankfully missed his heart. Seeing this, Seungcheol sighed in relief. Wang Jia'er could still be saved.

Handing the latter to another soldier, he glanced at his surroundings. Many of his soldiers were already heavily injured yet they were still doggedly fighting for their lives, for each other. Witnessing their persistence and compassion, his heart ached.

They had been on countless missions and battles; although they had gone home as victors most of the time, they had also lost brothers through this. Seungcheol knew weapons have no eyes. Losing lives might be normal in battlefields but that didn't mean he was willing to let his men sacrifice themselves.

No! He stubbornly thought. As much as possible, he'd want to return to their empire with them all. No one must be left behind!

A sudden flux of energy gathered inside his  dantian [8], immediately filling up his almost emptied out  golden core [9]. With an angry roar, he executed Teine's most famous sword-style, the  Crimson Sword Constellation Technique [10]. Blazing red light hit the vines, disintegrating them completely – not even leaving any ashes behind. It was wholly decimated, conveniently creating a path for them to escape.

"Run!" Seungcheol commanded. His men tacitly followed. Those who were injured were either assisted or carried by their brethren, staggering along the path. He and Kim Mingyu, being the strongest amongst them, tailed behind the army, warding off the remaining vines.

When they finally exited the ravine and escaped from the vines, they all couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Their relief was soon shattered, gradually turning into despair, as a  Xue Hua [11], a middle-grade demonic beast resembling a man-eating flower, suddenly appeared in front of them. Xue Hua was the king of the Wei Xian Ge Teng. Since Seungcheol and his men had killed a number of its progeny, it's obviously infuriated at them.

With a manic wail, the flower-like demonic beast rushed towards the group.

Seungcheol held onto his sword tightly. Truthfully speaking, he only had an ounce of qi left. The Crimson Sword Constellation Technique used up a lot of his energy – even his body was close to collapsing – yet he still stubbornly stood, not wanting to give up.

"Move out," he told his deputy, his lips pursed.

"General," Kim Mingyu gasped, obviously understanding his meaning

"I said," Seungcheol said through gritted teeth. "Move. Out!"

Seeing the determination in his superior's gaze, Kim Mingyu hastily ordered the others to retreat, leaving only their general to battle the demonic beast. Although they're unwilling and indignant, they knew Seungcheol's temperament quite well – he wasn't given the title "Shen Hong Shi Zi" or the Crimson Lion for nothing.

He was indeed ruthless to others, but he was ruthless to himself even more.

So they moved a distance, far enough not to impede the battle and escape but still close enough to witness their general's fight.

The men stared at the lone figure standing opposite the beast, their hearts soaring with admiration and anxiety

That was their general! You could see it in their blazing eyes how proud they were of him. Choi Seungcheol might be a monster to others, but to them – the Leon Army – he was their general, their idol, their brother.

To them, Choi Seungcheol was worth the trust, admiration, and loyalty. He was their general. Their one and only general in the entire Domhan!

So with their hearts in their throats, they watched the man and his blazing sword, battling with the Xue Hua – a sight they will remember for the rest of their lives.

**

Seungcheol breathed in deeply. Despite the lack of qi in his body, he was still somewhat confident he could defeat the Xue Hua in front of him.

Unbeknownst to him, hidden inside his dantian, a faint grey light glowed, subtly replenishing his exhausted qi.

With his sword in position, Seungcheol gathered all the qi in his body onto his sword. He then started to execute the most profound movement of the Crimson Sword Constellation Technique – the Flaming Sun.

Hot, fiery, and scorching, a large blazing ball of energy gathered at the tip of his sword. With a set of complex movements, he directed the sword to the demonic beast, aiming towards its core. Seungcheol had successfully hit his target, burning off the beast's core, yet the Xue Hua had also managed to execute an attack against him. A small blood-red flower had shot out of its mouth and had attached itself onto Seungcheol's chest, right at the spot of his heart. The young general tried to pull it off, but the flower persistently stuck itself onto his skin whilst sucking on his blood.

His expression paled. He knew it'd be close to impossible to remove the blood-red flower once it started sucking blood. It's like a leech, an extremely annoying and excessively dangerous leech.

Seungcheol's vision began to blur. As his body swayed, he unexpectedly fell onto soft and delicate arms. He could faintly smell the comforting scent of peach blossoms. Strangely enough, it gave him the comforts of home.

With a low moan, he then fainted in the arms of his savior – the Queen of Aer herself, Song Jihyo.

**

The elegant and peerless face showed a trace of panic as she held the unconscious man in her arms. Unknowingly, she was grasping tightly onto his arms. She felt worried and troubled seeing his bloody appearance – it was as if pins and needles were relentlessly stabbing her heart, subtle yet still awfully painful.

With a wave of her hand, the blood-red flower was thrown off of him with a gust of wind and was eventually destroyed by a tempest. She then made him swallow a Blood Replenishing Pill for him to recover.

The Queen stood up, Seungcheol still in her arms, and glanced at the approaching figure, a man wearing pale blue robes – it was Dong Hai Zi Wang.

"Tell Wen Junhui to escort the Leon Army himself into the kingdom," she said, her brows tightly furrowed as she saw the army a distance away. "Heal the injured first," she added with a sigh.

She then swiftly disappeared into the wind, bringing along Seungcheol with her.

Lord Donghae did not pursue her. Nor did he question her actions. He knew his friend like the back of his band. It was clear as day she was truly angered by his little disciple this time around. She was only holding onto her patience because the army had sustained heavy injuries. He was sure once Soonyoung came back, the Queen would teach him an unforgettable lesson.

Internally sighing, he then walked towards the army, preparing to heal them.

"It was the first time since his death that I saw her with such an expression though," he suddenly muttered under his breath, recalling the distressed look on his friend's face.

He distractedly glanced at the spot she had disappeared to. The Queen seemed  _ too _ affected when she saw the young general's bloodied state. His brows furrowed slightly.

A suspicion rose in his heart but he immediately quelled it down. He'd need to personally check or investigate. Although he was hopeful, he still wanted to make sure before thinking of anything else.

Glancing at the calm sky, his little disciple might have probably already hidden himself in the clouds in order to escape his godmother's wrath.

His gaze turned profound. Strangely enough, he felt like Choi Seungcheol's coming would bring a huge wave of changes in Aer – most especially towards his disciple.

As far as he knew, the young general has a steady and firm personality. Meanwhile his little disciple was as chaotic as a tempest. Both were equally stubborn as well. Fire and wind had always been at odds – Seungcheol and Soonyoung would definitely clash.

An expecting smile crossed his face.

Lord Donghae, Dong Hai Zi Wang, the respectable Guoshi of Aer, loved to watch dramas unfold. With the kids' upcoming marriage, he had more reason to look forward to in Aer now.

How exciting!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vocabulary:**  
>  1\. Guoshi: State Preceptor, something like an imperial tutor and prime minister. Check wikipedia if you'd like to know more.  
> 2\. Hui Mie Nu Wang: Queen of Destruction. Got this title from one of Jihyo's nicknames in Running Man.  
> 3\. Dong Hai Zi Wang: Ruler of the East Sea  
> 4\. Xiao Xing: Little Star  
> 5\. Wei Xian Ge Teng: literally means dangerous vines. This is a type of low-grade demonic beast which looks like man-eating vines.  
> 6\. Demonic beast: beasts with cultivation  
> 7\. Wang Jia'er: this is Jackson Wang from GOT7. It's his Chinese name.  
> 8.Dantian: referring to lower dantian. Located two inches below the navel. It's the source of energy which allows elementals to develop and use qi.  
> 9\. Golden core: a core formed by elementals after reaching a certain level of cultivation. This is like a condensed form of their cultivation and foundation.  
> 10\. Crimson Sword Constellation Technique: I've mentioned this in the first chapter but failed to explain. This is a sword technique Teine is most famous for. It's more an offensive type and one of the most explosive ones in Domhan.  
> 11\. Xue Hua: means blood flower. This is a medium-grade demonic beast which is an evolved form of a man-eating vine. This is literally a man-eating flower.
> 
> We're getting more and more words lmao. Hope everyone won't get too confused. XD


End file.
